


a haunting

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, despite the title this isn't a scary or horror story, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: His mind falls on the delicate way the dark tail tuft of Valery’s hair curls.





	a haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted and inspired by the post [here](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/187376355807/fmasha-l-thegreenmeridian). This version has been cleaned up.

It haunts him. A phantom memory, a touch under his fingers from the night before in the half-remembered shores of waking and sleep, it creeps on the edges of his daylight moments. A siren call to his consciousness, distracting him from whatever pressing matter that requires his fullest attention.

“Are we boring you, Comrade Scherbina?”

“No,” He recovers smoothly, pulling every shred of stern authority he can muster and projecting forth to the gathered dour faces. Power and authority of an infallible Party member, his entire being screams, nothing else to see here. “Carry on.”

Only Valery tilts his head at him, eyes still watching closely. _What is it?_ He seems to ask with his blinking gaze.

The corner of Boris’ lips twitches in fond amusement.

He manages to be on his best behaviour until they are dismissed. His mind falls on the delicate way the dark tail tuft of Valery’s hair curls, brushing against skin when he turns his head this way and that. The itch to touch flares under his fingertips. To reach out and trace the shadows, the lightest tickle of hair to skin. To kiss it with his lips and mark the paleness with some symbol of what they are. To mark Valery as his.

Boris tucks his hand into his pocket.

It haunts him. This constant need to possess and anchor Valery to him as if they weren’t already tied and bound to each other in every way that mattered. The jealousy he directs at anyone who even remotely looks at Valery scrapes at his control, testing his resolve to hide who they are. _What_ they are to each other. He tucks away the flare of irrationality brought upon by the urge to touch his lover. They can examine that together later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
